Mystical βlue
by Crown-Princess-Bra
Summary: Vegeta is sent to earth to purge and destroy, along with Nappa and Raditz who joins him on his mission. Will the saiyan prince find something more than a purging target when he reach earth? And later along with other overwhelming forces of evil.[Updated!]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: All characters belongs to **Akira Toriyama**, this is written for entertainment proposes only!

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy my first B/V story, if not please don't continue to read. No flames will be accepted!

**Mystical Blue**

_Prologue _

Vegetasei, a planet ruled by King Vegeta himself and soon his son Prince Vegeta would take over the throne, this planet was known for its bloodshed and violence. The battles were nothing to adore the victory and power was everything. But there was one other thing the saiyans did cherish and that they will always keep, and that was their pride!

The prince was very handsome, any women would dream to be his mate. Vegeta wasn't interested in them because he knew they was only after the title to become queen, besides he didn't have time right now for a mate and a child at that. All he was focus on was to become a super saiyan; he would succeed even if he had to put himself in crude condition then so be it. In the end it would be worth it. Power was everything; there wouldn't be any point living without it.

Vegeta is later sent to earth to purge and destroy, along with Nappa and Raditz who joins him on his mission. Will the saiyan prince find something more than a purging target when he reaches earth? The battle of good against evil begins soon, along with other overwhelming forces of evil.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to **Akira Toriyama**, this is written for entertainment purposes only!

A/N: **Whoa** I never thought I would be writing an Alternative Universe story. And on top of that it is a B/V fanfic! So I don't know how it's going to turn out, it might suck or it might be good. We shall see I guess, if you don't like please don't continue to read.

**Mystical βlue**

_Chapter I_

A blue haired woman was on her way to the science lab. She walked very slow but yet in a steady pace. She was thinking about all the issues she had going on between her and Yamcha. Bulma knew working on something in the lab would hopefully ease her mind on things that was currently going on.

She thought to herself why is he always hurting her. It was like every time she would finally get over him cheating she would forgive him and then the sequence would repeat itself. She couldn't let him go, she didn't know why but she just couldn't. She could feel herself slowly losing interest in him, which wasn't good at all. But yet she still wanted him. They been though a lot together she just couldn't see herself in another man's arms. If only she could listen to how foolish she sounded. She was finally at the big silver door that was three times her size. She entered the code with ease and took a few steps back as it opened. "Welcome Bulma Briefs."

When Bulma walked inside she saw her father Dr. Briefs inside working on something of his. That didn't surprise her at all. Her father swung the chair around hearing the door open knowing that it was his daughter since she was the only one who knew the code. He smiled at his daughter but than it faded when he saw her sad and depressed face. Although Bulma tried to hide it with a smile but her father could tell when something was wrong. "Bulma you okay?" he said was concern. "I guess I can't fool you huh?"

Bulma you know you can talk to me about anything. I won't get mad or angry with you; I want you to be open with me.

Bulma smiled softy and walked over towards him and grabbed a chair next to her father. She picked up the cat that was on her father's shoulder and laid him on her lap with care. And rub him so gently, her smile spread slowly when he begun to purr. Her father smiled she use to always do that when she was a little girl. Peaceful things around her would calm her nerves. Just like her mother, in the garden every time they will have a little argument.

His thoughts was interrupted as Bulma took a deep breath and begun to talk. "You see father, me and Yamcha is having problems…he keeps cheating on me and I don't think I'm good enough for him." A tear slipped from her blue ocean eyes. "That is non-sense, Bulma you deserve better." Bulma kept her voice calm not wanted to upset the cat she had on her lap. "I can't see myself with another man because I will only love Yamcha." Her father sighed, "Don't get me wrong Yamcha is a fine man but if he is breaking your heart every single time you don't need to be with him."

Bulma didn't like those words; she knew he was right but it hurted her so much. Did she really want to let her one and only boyfriend she ever had go? She couldn't trust him, for all she know he could be somewhere with another girl right now, while she was home miserable. She always wanted to have a family too settle down, but how could she do something like that with a man that constantly is unfaithful. She was in her early thirties still unhappy, still a virgin and still unmarried. Maybe it was finally time too get over him, although it would be hard but it wasn't impossible.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Meanwhile far far away in space on planet Vegetasei a big feast was taken place inside the kingdom to celebrate Prince Vegeta's birthday. He was now thirty-five years old, over the age limit of finding a mate. He was aware of there but do you think the almighty prince cared. He wasn't focus on that what so ever. The only thing he wanted was pure power.

Only the royals was invited and the elite soldiers, there was slaves but they was only there to serve the meals and to maid. Nappa and Raditz was guarding the area and keeping an eye out. King Vegeta tapped on his whine glass and everything became quiet, everyone eyes was on King Vegeta.

"I would like to give this toast too my son Prince Vegeta he is now thirty five years old. I wish him good luck in the near future which includes finding a mate and producing a strong heir for our kingdom!" Everyone clapped and after that Vegeta caught many females staring at him and made these flirty faces. One raven-haired girl had the nerve to lick her lips and winked at him. Vegeta growled and took his eyes off of them. His attention was onto his father, which was now approaching him.

King Vegeta came up to his son and had a serious look on his face and sat down with his son. Vegeta notices this and waited to hear what he was waiting to say. "Son I know you are aware that you need to find mate and produce a heir, I'm not going to be here forever and before I past on I need to know if that is taking care of."

"I don't need a fucking mate!" He said with rage. His father was starting to get upset with the rudeness, "Look son I'm giving you only a few months to find a mate, if you don't find a mate than I will be force to find one for you!"

Vegeta didn't say anything but his father could see his power level begun to boil. "Look Vegeta I don't want to upset you, I'm just doing what we have been doing for many generations…if you must kill her after the heir is born than so be it." After those words were spoken he slowly got up and walked outside the royal room along with two elite soldiers walking side by side for his protection.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Bulma changed into some conformable pink pjs that showed all her curves in the right spots. She went inside the bathroom and brushed her teeth and got ready for bed.

She was ready to jump inside the bed when she heard the phone ring. She had a funny feeling it was Yamcha and reached from the phone. "Hello..." She said nervously. "Hey Bulma its me Chi-Chi" Bulma heart beat begun to slow down and she signed. "Oh my gosh, I thought you was Yamcha."

"Oh sorry to disappoint you." Bulma laughed, "No that is a good thing, me and Yamcha are going though something right now.

"Oooh I see than, Wow Bulma not to be smart or anything but this doesn't surprise me at all." Bulma was hurt slightly by her words; she thought to herself how long am I going to hurt like this?

"Bulma…" Chi-Chi said worried that she might have said the wrong thing to upset her. "Yea I'm here, I'm going to get some sleep now… I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay Bulma, I hope you and Yamcha get your relationship cleared up soon."

"Me too, Goodnight Chi-Chi." She hanged up the phone before Chi-Chi got a chance to say goodbye. Bulma broke down in tears; she didn't want her best friend listening to her whimpers. She laid down in bed and cried her eyes out…and soon the darkness overcame her and she went into a deep sleep.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Author's Note: Okay that was Chapter one, I really wanted it too be longer but I thought it was a good place to end. If you would like to review I would really love that, hearing all of you could change the story around and make things better. I love your feedback I feast on it! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes, hopefully in the near future I'll get a chance to correct them.

**Next Chapter**: Freeza and King Vegeta discuss their next purging target and Life on planet earth with Bulma and Yamcha and other dbz couples.


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to **Akira Toriyama**, this is written for entertainment purposes only!

A/N: The wait is over, thank you for reading don't forget to review.

**Mystical βlue**

_Chapter II_

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

It was now early in the morning, Bulma was still laying down in her bed. She had her mouth slightly opened and dry tears on her face. Her curtains were open allowing the sunbeam though the window into her bedroom.

She could feel the sun on her eyes and she slowly opened them. Her eyes blinked a few times and she yawned and stretched. She could smell fresh breakfast downstairs, which made her mouth water. She couldn't wait, Bulma hurried out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up.

After she was ready she went downstairs and inside the kitchen, she saw her mother lay the breakfast on the table and she saw her father reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

Bulma sat down at the table and said good morning to her parents, usually she would say more but she still was depressed about Yamcha cheating on her. She started to eat her breakfast and her mother sat down at the table, soon after they was done eating breakfast Bulma was heading out of the kitchen until her mother spoke."Bulma your father told me what happen, do you want to talk about it…you might feel better." She smiled. "No I don't want to talk about it, I just want him out my life for good!"

Mrs. Briefs grasped, she couldn't believe what Bulma said. She never would of thought Bulma would break up with Yamcha; she must have been tired of his lies and cheating. She knew her daughter was making a good choice. She opened her mouth to speak to her daughter but she was already gone out the kitchen. She turned to face her husband who was too confused.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Bulma was walking inside the living room where the phone was; she wasn't going to break up with him over the phone. Instead she wanted to tell him in his face. She got a hold of the phone and dialed his number, she called him and he finally picked up. "Hello" Yamcha said tried and he yawned over the phone. "Hey its Bulma, could you come over later we need to talk." Yamcha paused and than said, "Yeah sure, everything okay?" Bulma grinned, "Soon it will be, got to go just come over soon." Yamcha had a funny feeling it wasn't good, "Alright Bulma love you." He didn't hear her say anything but he did hear her hang up. He hurried up and got ready, whatever she had to say it wasn't good. Besides he had to meet this babe at twelve o' clock.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Meanwhile on Freeza's ship he was deciding on which planet to purge next. He had this radar that was showing all the planets that was left. He was interrupted when Zarbon came inside the room who quickly apologized because he could tell Freeza was annoyed. "Sorry my lord, but I just wanted to let you know that we are close to Planet Vegetasei and just wanted to know if you want to stop there?"

"Fool why would I want to stop there for, I can't stand those damn monkeys!" Freeza hissed. Zarbon had a firm grin come across his lips and Freeza glared hard at him, "What are you grinning about?

"You said you was going to purge another planet right, well how about we get them to do it instead?" Freeza than thought about it and he knew especially Vegeta would be good at a task like that, even though Freeza could handle the task himself it could be more interesting." Not a bad Idea, Zarbon let me know when we arrive." Zarbon nodded and walked out the room.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Meanwhile on Planet Vegetasei, Vegeta could sense a great power heading towards Vegetasei. He knew it had to be Freeza, he than thought why the hell would he be heading over here? He shall soon find out, whatever it was the almighty prince was prepared.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Yamcha arrived at Capsule Corps and knocked on the door, he knew Bulma was mad but she would get over it. She did every time he cheated on her. He heard the doorknob move and the door opened. Bulma stood there and moved back to let him in. When he was inside he closed the door behind him and reached out to give Bulma a hug but she refused.

"Bulma I'm sorry, I felt very bad when I cheated but it won't happen again." Bulma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She yarned, "Are you done saying the same bullshit over and over again, because I'm done and when I mean done its over between us for good."

Yamcha opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out, he was so surprised. Was she really breaking up with him after all they been though? He did cheated on her but who could blame him she never gave him none, so he had to get it from someone else. "Bulma this wouldn't of never happened if you and me was intimate!"

Bulma was furious and pointed her finger at him, "Your not the guy I fell in love with those many years ago, that's why we can't be together no more because it's not working!" Please think about this because your making a mistake, we been though so much together! Bulma laughed, "Yamcha the things I want in life you can't give me, I want to get married and settle down and don't tell me you can because the way you treat me say you can't."

"Look I can change but you have to give me some time. Okay?" Bulma walked towards the door and opened it, "Don't you understand the meaning of its over now get out, I'm done hearing what you have to say."

Yamcha sighed and walked out the house, Bulma closed the door behind her and she pressed her back against the door. She had never felt so good in her life. Bulma's father was in the next room and he heard the whole thing, he was very proud of his daughter.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Meanwhile at the Sons house they was done eating breakfast and Goku was going out to train but he really wanted his son to as well. He knew Chi-Chi wouldn't let him because she wanted him to do his work, but he wanted his son to learn how to protect himself. You never know what could happen.

Chi-Chi was inside Gohan's room and handed him all kinds of books to read and to work in. Gohan frowned he knew he father was going outside to train but instead he was stuck inside the house working.

"Mom why can't I ever spare with dad." He said frustrated and he put the books on the table. Chi-Chi raised a bow and said, "Because learning is more important than fighting, you want to make your mommy proud don't you?"

Gohan sighed, "Yeah I guess so…"Chi-Chi smiled and rubbed his head, "Good now get to work, I'll be back to check up on you okay?" Gohan nodded and watched her leave.

He waited a few minutes and walked over to the window, not giving a second thought of the consequences flew out to find his dad.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Meanwhile Freeza made up his mind on what planet to purge and right on time too, Zarbon came inside the room to announce the landing. After the landing was finally completed they made there way towards the Palace to inform the King. When they reached there Nappa told them to await here for a moment to inform the King that he was here.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Nappa walked inside the room and saw the king seated. Nappa bowed and King Vegeta raised a brow and glared at him. "What do you want, it better be good." Nappa nodded, "Lord Freeza wishes to speak with you." The king was shocked what did Freeza want," Bring him in!" 

"Yes my lord." Nappa walked out and Freeza and Zarbon awaited, he could tell they were getting inpatient. "King Vegeta wishes you see you Freeza, you may walk inside now." Freeza along with Zarbon walked inside and Napa and Raditz behind him to protect the king if anything was to go down. Freeza was very sneaky and couldn't be trusted.

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Inside King Vegeta wanted to hurry up and be done with him and he didn't show no respect, "What do you want Freeza." Zarbon glared coldly at King Vegeta, he better watch the way he speck to lord Freeza unless he wanted this whole planet purged.

"I would like to have planet earth purged, and I know your son Vegeta is perfect for the job." King Vegeta knew that as well but why would he ask for Vegeta to do that when he could do it himself.

"I know King Vegeta your thinking of course I'm strong enough to do this myself, but I thought this would be very interesting and besides you can get rid of your son for awhile perhaps.

King Vegeta chuckled, "Yeah he have been a brat, sure why not." Freeza grinned, "Perfect, Oh and tell him to bring back a few slaves because the ones I have is getting worn out."

"Alright, so what is this race my son is purging?" Freeza said," They are earthlings I believe, but I'm not sure how strong they are but I don't think they are stronger than saiyan-jins."

"Our race is the strongest of course not, I'll have him ready by tomorrow evening." Freeza and King Vegeta shook hands and Freeza left along with Zarbon right behind him. King Vegeta turned to face Nappa and Raditz_, "Bring my son to me at once."_

´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Author's Note: I hope all of you had a safe and wonderful holiday, if things weren't all that perfect there is always next year! Anyways I hope you like this chapter, it's not that long but sorry people I'm not good at writing long chapters. I know things are moving slow, but don't worry the blood shed and violence will be coming up soon. No next chapter summary, because I'm not sure what I want to happen yet... Mahahaha! Oh by the way if there was lots of grammer mistakes I'm soooo sorry, I'll remake this chapter sometime this week if needed.


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to **Akira Toriyama**, this is written for entertainment purposes only!

**A/N**: Sorry I took longer than expected to update, please review so I can update even faster.

**Mystical βlue**

_**Chapter III**_

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Chi-Chi was downstairs cleaning and doing all of her daily chores, she decided to take a break from all this hard work and check up on Gohan. She wiped her bow caused which had a lot of sweat. She than walked towards the staircase and went up the stairs.

When Chi-Chi was finally at Gohan's door she opened it and walked inside, But to her surprise Gohan wasn't inside his room. She walked over to his books and schoolwork to find out that he didn't even do any of his work.

Chi-Chi head was now red with anger and her blood started to boil, she than looked at the window that was half opened. "Gohan must of went out to train with his father after I told him he couldn't, wait to he get back in this house!" Chi-Chi screamed she than heard the phone ring and she hurry downstairs too reach it.

She had just got the phone and time, "Hello" Chi-Chi said out of breath.

"Hey it's Bulma, are you busy?"

"No just upset and worried, and Gohan is missing probably went to go find his father."

"Oh my god don't worry to much Chi-Chi he is safe with Goku, Gohan just probably want to spend time with his father."

"He is still going to get grounded, anyways so what's up?"

"Well I want to talk to you about something would you mind coming over this evening, oh and don't worry about dinner its my treat."

"Thanks Bulma that sounds great, Gohan and Goku should be back by than."

"Okay than, See you than Bye Chi-Chi"

"Take care Bulma, Goodbye." Chi-Chi Hung up the phone and went downstairs to finish up her chores.

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Goku power went down as he felt someone approaching him it was his son. 'Gohan must of found a why to escape from the work Chi-Chi gave him.' He thought.

Gohan finally landed and his foot tapped on the ground," I know I'm not suppose to be out here but can you please train me." He gave the puppy dogface.

"Gohan what are you doing here Chi-Chi is going to be very angry." Goku got the chills up his spine as he thought of Chi-Chi's frying pan going upside his head and the non-stop yelling for Gohan.

Gohan looked down, "I want to be strong like you someday."

Goku smiled down at his son," And you will be Gohan, you have a lot of potential and I know someday you will be even stronger than me."

"Really…so does that mean you are going to train me?" Goku nodded.

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

King Vegeta turned to face Napa and Raditz, "Bring my son to me at once." Napa and Raditz nodded and left the throne room to search for the saiyan prince.

When they were finally out of the throne room Napa decided to ask Raditz a dumb question. "So Raditz where do you think Vegeta is?"

"You baka of course the prince is training, hurry we must not keep the king waiting." Raditz and Nappa was now headed towards the training area.

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

They was finally in the training area and Raditz knocked on the silver door, a few minutes later Vegeta came out looking annoyed and pissed off.

"Sorry to interrupt you and your training session my prince but your father wish to speak with you."

"Humph this better be good or else I'll send the both of you in the next dimension." They both nodded and Vegeta followed them to the throne room.

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

They had finally reached the throne room in no time, they walked inside and King Vegeta notice their arrival and smirked.

"What do you want father?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Freeza had come to Planet Vegeta not so long ago and asked for a request, and this request he asked for involves you. And my son I think you will enjoy it.

"What did Freeza request for me?"

"Freeza wants you to go to a planet called earth and purge it, he knows you are good in purging so he decided you was best for the job. "

"Yeah I'm good at the job but how come Freeza can't do it himself." He spat out coldly.

I didn't say he couldn't do it and I asked him the same question my boy but he told me maybe you would like the thrill don't you miss the killing and watching helpless people die and destroying there planets?

The prince smirked," So when will I be purging this so called planet earth?"

You will be leaving tomorrow evening and I want Raditz and Nappa and go with you on your mission understood?" King Vegeta glared at Napa and Raditz who nodded.

"Good I advise you too train and get ready for tomorrow evening, you are all dismissed."

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Bulma decided to go into the lab and work on something until it was time to get ready for this evenings meal. She went down the hallway where the lab was located and kept walking at a steady pace she than saw her father who was too headed towards the lab.

"Bulma come dear, I would like to show you something." He entered the code and the door opened.

"So what is it you wish to show me father?" Bulma asked curious.

Bulma saw her father walk over to the corner to grab a metal box and carried it onto one of the lab working benches."

"Come here my dear, I've been working on a new project and wanted you too take a look at it." Bulma walked over to him when she did he opened it. She looked inside and saw diagram of some sort of plane.

"So this is what you been working on, I must say this is very interesting."

"This is a Cybernetic Scouting Plane it can be use to fly around and is used to scout."

"If you don't mind father may I work on it, it would be an honor."

"Of course my dear that's why I've shown this to you, work on your own steady pace."

Bulma carefully picked up the diagram and begun to study it

"I will leave you to your work now, if you need anything Bulma just ask okay?" Bulma nodded and she watched as her father left the lab.

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

It was now midday and Chi-Chi was done cleaning and accomplishes everything, She sighed and sat down to rest for a while, still worried about Gohan and mad at the same time for leaving. While sitting on the sofa she heard the doorknob move and knew that was Goku along with Gohan. A wicked grin came across Chi-Chi lips and she ran into the kitchen to grab a pan.

"This should leave a big bump on his head." She took and ran behind the door.

When the door was opened Goku immerged, "Chi-Chi were…" Before he got to finish he was hit upside the head with Chi-Chi's frying pan.

"Ouch! Chi-Chi I can explain!" He said holding onto his head. Gohan saw what happened and ran inside.

"Mom it's my fault I'm the one who left." He held his head down.

"Gohan I made it clearly that you couldn't train with your father but you didn't obey me now your grounded!"

"Chi-Chi don't be to harsh on him, I promise he will do his work but let him also train its only fair don't you care about what he wants?"

"Don't question me, our son will be a scholar!"

Goku sighed, "Man I'm severing!"

"Hold your appetite Bulma invited us over to Capsule Corps for dinner she wanted to talk to me but she also wants you two to come."

"That's alright with me, so when are you going?"

"In about a hour c'mon lets get ready were going to be late."

"Wow I haven't seen Bulma in awhile, I can't wait to see her!" Gohan yelled

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

**Author's Note**: There you have it! another chapter of Mystical Blue, Please review and tell me what you think.

**Next Chapter**: Vegeta along with Napa and Raditz are on their way to earth. Later Goku later senses a great power headed towards earth and gathers everyone up to tell them the bad news.


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Toriyama, this is written for entertainment purposes only!

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter; I'm kind of feeling down because I don't have much people reviewing. Please make me happy so I can write longer chapters and update on a regular basis. Thanks too the people that already reviewed my story I wouldn't have this next chapter out if it weren't for you!

**Mystical βlue**

**Chapter IV**

Chi-Chi was ready for the dinner at Capsule Corps; she had a black blouse and skirt with black matching heels. She had her hair pined up with pieces of hair out in the black and red lipstick. She looked at herself and the mirror and smiled. 'Maybe Goku will finally notice me, instead of his appetite.'

"Mom do I have to wear this…" Gohan appeared at Chi-Chi's door with a white shirt and black dress pants and black shoes.

"Awww you look so handsome, go get your father we will be leaving soon." She heard Gohan whined and walked out the room.

Gohan went downstairs to get his father, he was on the couch stretched out and his stomach was growling loudly.

"Hey dad we will be leaving soon, you okay?" Gohan looked at her father worriedly and walked over to him and sat on the end of the sofa.

"Yeah son, the sooner the better we leave." He said groaned.

Chi-Chi walked downstairs and she was mad when she saw her husband," Goku why aren't you dressed!" He was wearing his orange outfit.

"C'mon Chi-Chi can we just please go, I've been training all day and only had breakfast…"

"Fine we have to leave anyway, we are going to be late." She walked to the door but she moved out the way as she saw Goku and Gohan coming fast over to her way. She screamed but than she felt herself be lifted up into Goku arms out the door into the sky and Gohan right behind them.

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Bulma was downstairs with her mother getting everything ready; she was wearing a blue dress that came a little bit above her knee. And blue shoes to match with blue earrings. Her hair was flowing long down her back and finally she had a smile on her beautiful face. Her mother smiled she was so happy that her daughter was finally happy, she was getting the best out of life.

"Wow mom everything is done, thank you I would be running behind if it wasn't for you." She winked

"No problem sweetheart." Dr. Briefs walked inside and sat down at the table.

"I can't wait to see the sons, I know Gohan had got really big its been almost two years since we last seen him."

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Goku landed and his foot tapped on the ground, he gently put Chi-Chi on the ground. His son landed as well and walked over too the entrance.

Chi-Chi knocked on the door and was greeted by a robot, "Hi Mrs. Son, Ms Briefs will be with you in a moment."

Not long after the robot said that Bulma appeared and smiled and tears gathered inside her eyes," Its so good to see all of you!." She ran over to them and she kneeled into of Gohan wow you have grown, soon you will be as tall as me.

"Yeah he is getting big, just yesterday I was holding him."

"Mom!" Gohan blushed.

"We are glad too see you too Bulma, So how things been?" Goku asked

"Well things been much better since… well lets talk it over dinner shall we?" she smiled.

"Yeah sure Bulma that's why we are here." Chi-Chi said.

"Okay follow me to the dinner room." They nodded and followed.

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Vegeta was in the training area training hard as his muscles tenses, he couldn't wait to purge this so called earth but before he did he wanted to see everybody suffer, he wanted to see people beg for there lives and kill every last one of those pathetic creatures.

It has been awhile since he purged a planet he won't show any mercy! He will blast all them straight to fucking hell!

He stopped his training, he was about to leave soon he decided to get ready and head towards the throne room.

"Nothing will stand in my way, they will all fear…the prince of all saiyans!" A firm smirk came across his face.

He headed out towards the throne room and to depart.

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Everyone arrived at the dinner room, Goku drooled as he saw all that food on the table and it smelled so good. Mrs. and Mr. briefs saw them all and greeting them and everyone sat down at the table.

"Thanks Bulma was having us here." Chi-Chi smiled

"No problem it's my pleasure."

"So what did you want to talk about Bulma?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well yesterday I broke up withYamcha." She smiled

"Really…wow"

"You…deserve…better anyway…Bulma." Goku said in between bites.

"Yeah and I want more things other life, hopefully its not too late."

"Its never too late, lets celebrate!" Chi-Chi yelled cheerfully.

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

"I see you are ready are all ready for your mission, Freeza requested to bring back a few slaves no more than four understood."

"Very well."

"Yes my lord,we shall not disappoint you." Raditz said looking at the king.

"Good and that's what I want to hear, nobody can't top our strength and show them who we saiyan are wish them all dead…"

_Later on that day…_

_Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa walked towards their space pods ready to take off soon. Vegeta had on his blood red colored cape and wearing his royal saiyan armor, which on there had a symbol of the royal red saiyan mark. Raditz and Nappa was also wearing their saiyan uniforms but didn't have the royal mark on theirs._

_They finally got inside and their space pods were activated. They had set their coordinates to planet earth…_

•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•´•..·´•.´•..·´•.´•..·´•

Author's Note: I decided to update, I was bored and didn't have anything else to do lol. Well anyways please review because it would make me sooooo happy! Sorry for spelling mistakes I'll check over them later.

**Next Chapter: Goku gathers everyone and tell this the bad news, with only a few weeks left the z-warriors trains as each day the saiyans are closer and closer too earth!**


End file.
